


Maybe it was fate

by ahoefor2jae



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: 2Jae, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Baby Jeon Jungkook, Baby Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Because they're adorable, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Vampire Kim Taehyung | V, jingyeom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-06-21 05:05:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15550248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahoefor2jae/pseuds/ahoefor2jae
Summary: Mates were destined together by fate. They both knew it yet refused to accept it. But fate is meant to be and most of the time it's extremely cruel as it drags everyone around.





	1. Chapter 1

Jackson, come on we have to get back. It's already noon" Mark called out behind his mate who continued to move further into path between the pine trees at the same pace. The elder let out a sigh following behind him.  
"Just a little further Markie. I'm sure I heard it from near here" he replied determined to find the cause behind the wailing and Mark knew nothing he would say would convince him otherwise so he just went along with it. Both of them came to the mountains following Jaebum because there was no way Jinyoung was in favor of letting him out alone after how he was being since last night. He dashed out of the door, first thing in the morning, without sparing any answer to Jinyoung. 'Don't leave him alone' Jinyoung had said. But they did when the leader sternly stated that he wanted to be alone and ran off leaving the duo behind. He was sure Jinyoung would not really be happy with it he could imagine the beta giving him a cold unforgiving glare and now they were this late.

"Mark! Come here quickly" He heard Jackson's voice which brought him out of his trance. He immediately rushed toward to him. He saw the brunette crouching on the ground with another body, bruised and broken lying beside him  
An omega?  
He slowly approached them and the boy let out a cry curling himself towards Jackson which made him halt his movement.  
"Mark We have to help him!"Jackson said, " Help me carry him"  
"Jackson, I.. We can't take him with us. We don't even know where he came from and it would be nothing but trouble if he's a part of some other pack" Mark argued  
"so what do you suggest? We leave him here to die?"  
That's - "  
" I don't care what others will say or pack shit I'm not leaving him here" Jackson exclaimed, the desperation in his voice made Mark lose his reasoning to refuse and he nodded 

He carried the frail damaged body in his arms, the omega let a whine but eventually relaxed. They walked back in silence, Mark was still not able get the situation through his head. It all happened so quick. What were they going to tell Jinyoung? What would Jaebum say when he gets know they brought home a stray omega.? What if -  
"Don't think so much Markie, it'll be fine" Jackson spoke suddenly and the blonde smiled slightly at the boy. 

Jinyoung was never the one on pins and needles, he was pretty much opposite of that. He analyzed the situation and came up with a solution to it. But right now was different, Jaebum stormed out somewhere and Mark and Jackson were still not back. So yes he was freaking out kept walking back and forth near the front door until the door finally clicked. 

"Where the hell have you be-Om my God what happened? Don't tell me Did Jaebum -"  
"No Jaebum didn't do anything we.. um"  
"We'll explain later Jinyoung, please we have to help him" Jackson interceded  
The beta nodded letting them both in.  
Mark carefully laid the injured body in Jinyoung's room. The beta sat beside the boy, examining the frail and damaged body.  
"Yugyeom" he called.  
"Yes?" a smaller boy came into the room. He saw the scene in front of him, a thousand questions erupted in his head, but stopped at tip of his tongue. He chose to stay quiet unless he was asked to speak. Jinyoung saw the anxiety on the younger's face and smiled at him reassuringly.  
"Gyeomie, will you please get me some cotton and first aid" he asked.  
The boy nodded, before leaving the room.  
"I'll call Namjoon to come check him once" Jackson said and the beta nodded after which the blonde left the room.

Namjoon sat on the couch with Jungkook on his lap. He shifted the boy when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.  
"Hello'  
" Namjoon where are you? " an urgent voice asked from the other side  
" Jackson, I'm at home What do you want? "  
" Ah great Come over right now. It's an emergency!"  
" Jackson I can't okay. Hoseok is sick and I can't-"  
" Namjoon I'm waiting, get your ass here as soon as possible " he sternly replied before hanging up.  
Namjoon groaned, and the boy looked up at him. "Appa leave?" he asked, staring up at him. He nodded  
"I'm going over to Jackson hyung 's place for a while. Do you want to come with me?" the boy shook his head  
"Kookie stay with Eomma " he sniffed  
staring at him with tearful eyes. 

Of course the boy was scared, he was too when Jin suddenly called him at work, begging him to come while Jimin cried hysterically at the back.  
"Don't cry silly, Hoseokie will be fine he's just a little sick. Eomma Appa Jimin hyung, Yoongi hyung and you, we'll all take care of him right" he said 

He kissed Jungkook's forehead,leaving the boy to play with his toys. He walked to the kitchen, making his way to his mate.  
"Jinnie, I have to go. Jackson called." he told the omega, who nodded slightly before asking his husband 

"Did you call Yoongi? Jimin has been crying and keeps on asking for him" Namjoon could feel his concern for the younger omega. 

"I did, he'll be back soon" he answered, raising his hand to softly caress his mate's cheek. "Don't worry, everything will be fine"

"Hmm" 

 

Namjoon went over to their place. He didn't need to knock twice, before the door opened and his omega friend jumped onto him.  
"Namjoon ah!! You came!"  
"Jackson I swear if it's not as important as you said it was, I'll kick you in the gut" Namjoon replied, making the omega pout  
"I wasn't lying about the emergency Come on in."  
Namjoon followed his friend inside. He saw Mark, standing in the hall who was clearly not very happy to see him. The blonde was never really fond of Namjoon but then again he wasn't fond of any alpha that Jackson talked to.  
So, what was it that you called me for? " Namjoon asked and Jackson pointed towards the Jinyoung's room. He went inside and saw Yugyeom sitting beside someone who was under the covers. The young boy was tending to his hand which had noticeable bruises.  
Jinyoung also came inside along with Jackson.  
" Anyeonghaseo hyung " the younger greeted  
"How are you Yugyeom?"  
"I'm good" he smiled before exiting the room.  
"Mark and I found him in the woods" Jackson explained  
Namjoon nodded,  
"You guys can wait outside while I examine him."Namjoon stated and the beta nodded, taking Jackson out with him.

They sat in the lounge, waiting while Mark joined them both as well.  
" Mark, did you call Jaebum? "Jinyoung asked and blonde nodded  
" He isn't answering his phone " he answered  
Jinyoung let out a sigh. They waited until the door of the room opened and Namjoon came out. Jackson immediately bombarded him with questions and did not stop until Jinyoung pulled him back.  
"Let him speak will you" the beta said to his friend making Jackson pout and moved back.  
"I checked his wounds and fortunately none of them are infected, but from the scars and scratches it seems he's been abused quite a lot." Namjoon told them  
"I patched it up for now but he will probably have a hard time for his next heat so it's better get him checked once more before that" he continued  
"Was he... raped?" Jackson asked  
"Most probably more than once. There's a deep scratch on his scent gland, so someone probably tried to claim him forcefully as well" the other replied  
"That's terrible!" the omega cried and Mark wrapped an arm around his shoulder to comfort him. Jackson walked Namjoon to the door, leaving Mark and Jinyoung in the lounge.  
"What now?" Mark finally broke the silence. Jinyoung let out yet another sigh.  
"I don't know we have to wait for Jaebum to come back. We can't let him go" the beta replied  
"I don't think he'll be happy about this" Mark said, looking at Jinyoung for some kind of response  
"Don't worry, we'll find a way to convince him"  
"I hope so" the blonde replied.  
"He looks so innocent why would someone do something like this to him" Jinyoung said sympathizing the injured omega lying on his bed.  
"I wonder if he is alone or is a part of some pack, we have to wait for him to wake up"  
"Yeah"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm bad at summaries

Jaebum was lost, not in the mountain but somewhere in his head. He knew those paths all too well yet he couldn't find his way through them. The uneasiness inside him wouldn't let him sit still. It had been going on since last night so he excused himself from dinner and locked himself in his room. He didn't want all of them to worried about him but it was driving him crazy, like there was something unfamiliar screaming for him in agony. He closed his eyes tightly forcing himself to sleep that night, hoping it will be gone by morning,but it didn't. He rushed out frustrated, not sparing a glance to Jinyoung who kept calling after him. He told Mark and Jackson to leave him alone when they came after him.  
'I'll apologize later ' he said to himself  
They did not follow him further and he was grateful to them for understanding.  
His head was a mess, he felt intoxicated and overwhelmed while he tried to process it all in his head. 

Mate 

That was the reason he left his family, his pack. He was being forced to mate someone. Jaebum did not believe in their traditions, so he left and he didn't regret any of it. He found friends who genuinely cared for him, formed a pack of his own, a family of his own and there was no way he would give it up for something as stupid as a mate.

 

The door clicked open, Yoongi came in, taking his coat and shoes off.  
"Yoonie hyung!" Jungkook squealed and Jin noticed Yoongi at the same time.  
"Yoongi"  
"Namjoon called me, I'm sorry it took me longer than I expected to get free" he replied, making his way to the kitchen while also picking Jungkook up in his arms who had been tugging at his pants the entire time. Jin smiled,  
"Its okay, Jiminie is in his room" he told Yoongi.  
"Where's Namjoon?"  
"He got a call from the hospital, so he had to go" he told and the alpha nodded.  
"Do you want to eat dinner" Jin said but was stopped by the other.  
"No Hyung, it's fine I don't want to eat. I'll just go to bed" he said, leaving to his room after handing Jungkook to Jin The omega smiled and nodded.  
Jin moved to hoist Jungkook up  
"Looks like it's just you and me Kookie"  
He said kissing his chubby little cheek while the child babbled incoherently

 

Yoongi gingerly opened the door to his room, avoiding any unnecessary sound that might wake his mate or son up. He carefully sat at the edge of the bed, fingers gently stroking Jimin's hair when the omega opened his eyes.  
"Yoongi" the younger whimpered quietly 

"Shh, it's okay Jimin, Hoseok is okay now. It's fine I'm here" Yoongi whispered, gently stroking the younger's cheek. It didn't take Jimin long to sit up and hug Yoongi, clinging to him desperately. The elder pulled him closer continuing shushing the sobbing boy. 

"I was so scared" 

"It's okay. Everything is going to be fine" he said, softly kissing his mate's soft hair. At this point Yoongi wasn't very sure if he was trying to convince Jimin or was he trying to convince himself. 

 

 

"Seriously Jaebum? We didn't leave you alone to get in fight with those fucking street hounds. What were you thinking?" Mark literally yelled at him. The elder didn't lose his temper easily but he had every reason to mad at him.  
"Sorry, I..don't know... I just snapped" Jaebum replied,taking the handkerchief from the blonde's stretched out hand, holding it to the bleeding wound on his hand. 

It was true, he couldn't control himself at all. There was a scent lingering on one of them that drove Jaebum wild, rage consuming every fiber of his being and before he could register anything he had pounced on the unknown alpha, punching his face continuously. Mark let out a deep sigh, 

"It's fine, let's go home" he said, 

 

They walked back in silence, Jaebum lost in thoughts of his own that occupied his mine and Mark knowing that the elder won't really want to talk about it right away. The duo reached home and was greeted by Jackson who opened the door and immediately leaped forward pulling them both in a hug.

"We were worried, Jaebum ah" he complained, making a face, Jaebum smiled slightly muttering a slight apology..  
"Let's go in. Jinyoung and I have been waiting"  
They went inside, the door closed behind them. It was warm, the familiarity of home, his home. It made him feel at peace now. Jaebum smiled, stepping inside sitting on the couch with a sigh. The obscure unsettling feeling finally quieted down so he felt at peace. 

Jinyoung appeared from the kitchen, his eyes narrowed as he silently glared at Jaebum, who sheepishly mumbled another apology.  
"There's left over from dinner, I'll heat them, eat up and go take a shower" Jinyoung said, before going into the kitchen followed by Mark soon.

"Jinyoung, when should we tell him?" he asked the beta, worried about what Jaebum's reaction would be  
"Let's just wait till morning. We'll tell him after breakfast" Jinyoung replied  
"Do you think it'll be alright?."  
"It's okay, Jaebum isn't heartless" Mark nodded slightly 

 

Jaebum waited in the living room,slowly taping his fingers on the couch side. He saw Mark come out of the kitchen, going into his and Jackson's shared room. He sighed slowly, mind wondering back to what happened earlier. His heart palpitated at the thought of what it could have been. He sighed, reaching out to his pocket but realized that he had not taken his phone with him.

'Did I leave it Jinyoung's room? '

 

He got up from his spot, unnoticed from the beta in the kitchen busy on his chore, and walked to Jinyoung's room. He slowly pushed the door open stepping inside, a welcoming scent and warmth surrounded him. Confusion laced his features when he saw a rather small figure tucked under the warm duvets. His eyes landed on the boy's innocent features, face relaxed in a serene expression. His long dark lashes resting against his face, almost touching his cheek bones. His lips bruised yet looked so soft and inviting.  
Jaebum stood next to bed, where the boy was sound asleep, while he stared at his face in awe. hand gingerly reaching out to touch the boy's cheek. A blazing warmth washed over the alpha as soon as his fingertips came in contact with the boy's soft skin

 

The door flung open as a panicked Jinyoung rushed into the room, Jaebum abruptly retreating his hand, looking up at the beta.  
"Jaebum, I -"  
"Who is he?  
" Jaebum please listen to me - "the beta was now interrupted by a loud whimper from small figure, capturing both their attention as Jaebum's sharp eyes intently watched the figure until a pair of terrified eyes met his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyya everyone, I'm sorry it took this long. I got my final result today and it's pretty bad XD. I got all Bs :') so I'm definitely depressed. Anyway, I hope you like it and let me know what you think or if you have any suggestions
> 
> Thank you


	3. Chapter 3

The boy's eyes snapped open, locking his terrified gaze to the alpha's sharp feline eyes that stared back at him with a blazing intensity. Another whimper escaped his lips, as the pain shot through his nerves at his attempt to jerk forward.

"Hey it's okay don't get up you're hurt" a brunette immediately stepped forward, taking a seat on to the bed, carefully approaching the wounded omega.  
"Who is this Jinyoung? What is -?" the alpha's sharp voice began but did not get to complete his sentence.  
"Mark! Take Jaebum out please" Jinyoung demanded and a blonde boy stepped in the scene, he held the other alpha's arm, gently pulling him towards the door.  
"Jaebum I promise we'll explain everything" the beta reassured, making the alpha nod slightly easing the little resistance he had to offer. Their eyes met again, for a fraction of a second before the alpha left the room, his eyes ablaze as they stared into honey glazed ones of the wounded omega. 

"It's okay, no one is going to hurt you okay" the beta spoke again, this time addressing the fragile figure lying under the sheets.  
"Do you remember what happened to you? Can you tell me your name?" Jinyoung asked, keeping his voice low because the last thing he wanted was to scare the poor little omega more than he already was. 

"Y.. Young.. Jae" his hesitant voice replied to Jinyoung's question, who smiled warmly, trying his best to make the boy feel welcomed.  
"I'm Jinyoung, my friends found you in the mountains nearby, you were injured" the brunette explained  
"Can you recall what happened? Where did you come from?" his questions were greeted by silence from the visibly shaken young boy who reverted his eyes,quivering slightly  
"It's okay, you can take your time. I'll get you something to eat okay?"The beta said

 

Yoongi opened his eyes, finding Hoseok sitting over him, asking him to wake up. He sat up, slowly, carefully taking his arm out from under Jimin who was still fast asleep.  
" Eomma " Hoseok called reaching out for Jimin at which his father pulled him him closer, picking him up in his his arms  
"Shh, kiddo Eomma is tired let's let him sleep a little more okay?" Yoongi said, making the boy nod and kiss his cheek. Yoongi smiled, carrying the boy out of the room closing the door carefully so that Jimin's slumber isn't disturbed. It was the best if the omega slept a little longer especially after all the crying last night. 

He stepped out in the lounge where Namjoon was already sitting while Jin made them all breakfast. Hoseok immediately wiggling out of his hold to wobble to the kitchen asking Jin to hold him,who wiped his hands and hoisted him up making him sit on the counter. Hoseok loved sitting there and watching Jin cook in the morning. It was a routine almost from the time he was born and the four year old made sure to not to miss a day, waking his parents up to take him out if someday Yoongi and Jimin kept sleeping in.  
"Good morning my Hoseokie~" Jin cooed at the boy, kissing both his cheeks, making him giggle. The pink haired omega was just as attached to the kid.  
"Kookie still sleeping?"  
"Yes sweetheart, he'll be up in while. How about we make pancakes until then?" Jin suggested, making the boy nod excitedly.  
"Appa, joonie hyung, we're making pancakes!" Hoseok announced euphorically, making both of them smile.

Hoseok was born premature with a weak heart. He got tired rather quickly compared to kids his age, had seizures and needed more attention than a regular four year old. The time he was born, Namjoon had been told that there was a high possibility of the boy dying before the age of ten. His heart ached at the thought of losing his bundle of joy. Hoseok came in their lives like a light, brightening up the whole house. How Jin started smiling again when they brought Hoseok home, spent every minute of the day holding the boy. He was the one who took responsibility to take care of him, encouraging Jimin to continue dancing. Even with Jungkook coming along, his attention and love for Hoseok wasn't changed a bit, instead it increased, loving them both to an extent that could not be measured. 

There weren't many things you could say Namjoon was afraid of, but this terrified him, the detoriating health of the boy terrified him. He knew Jin and Jimin would never be able to take it, that is why he and Yoongi kept it to themselves, quieting down both the omega's concerns with uncertain assurances. A part of him knew that everything would scatter soon and while it slipped through his fingers,all he could do was pray to the God he never believed in, desperately pleading to not let all of their world crash down once again. 

Jinyoung walked out of the room, sensing that the atmosphere was tense while Mark and Jaebum sat into the lounge.  
"So you're saying that you just picked up any random omega from the pathway and brought him here?" Jaebum questioned, voice sounding hostile towards the subject. Jinyoung approached them, sitting beside Mark.  
"Jaebum please, let's talk about this in the morning okay?" the beta said slowly  
"Get him out"  
"What?"  
"I said get him out" Jaebum repeated more sternly, almost desperate  
"Jaebum he's badly injured. We can't just kick him out" Mark spoke this time, still sounding calm.  
"I don't care"  
"Why are you being so irrational, it's not like you" the blonde alpha asked, he glanced at his side,  
"It's something else isn't it? What's your reason Jaebum?" He asked, making the raven haired alpha grit his teeth. It wasn't easy to bluff off Mark, the elder figured things out quick. Though most of the time it was something Jaebum admired right now certainly wasn't one of those situations

" First you bring home a stray and now you're gonna argue with me because of that thing? We don't even know what kind of stuff that thing does. It's probably -" Jaebum countered, 

Jaebum, what the hell? Don't you think once before speaking you-" Mark began

"is probably a dirty slut right?" Jinyoung interrupted, the bitterness of all those gone by years making the words venomous "a stray, spreads legs for everyone right?" he chuckled sarcastically, tears already burning at back of his eyelids as the memories he longed to erase resurfaced

"No one wants to be a stray Im Jaebum. If they could, nobody would choose to be!" Jinyoung almost yelled, leaving without anything further, or giving Jaebum any chance to apologize.

 

 

Jinyoung sighed, wiping his eyes and getting the bowl of cereal he prepared from the shelf. "

Hyung, are you alright? "a meek voice he immediately recognized asked, he turned smiling softly at Yugyeom

" Don't worry Gyeomie"he told the younger, ruffling his hair gently. He could see the boy had been crying too. How he wished he could take his pain away too.

"Don't be up late Gyeomie, go to sleep" he told, making the maknae nod.

The beta opened the door to his room, stepping inside, making his way to the bed. "Here," he said, handing the bowl to the omega, who took it, warily taking a spoonful in his mouth. The younger omega almost let out a whine at the sensation, having something to eat after three long days. He gobbled the rest up with much eagerness, savoring every bite.

"Do you want more?" Jinyoung asked making the boy shake his his head.

"Thank... You" he whispered, handing the bowl empty back to Jinyoung.

"You can rest now. Tell me if you need anything or want to ask something" Youngjae nodded slightly.

"Th.. That al.. alpha,.." Youngjae stuttered, "who's... th...that...alpha?"he asked

" Jaebum? He's our friend our leader. Don't be scared. He'll come around. He's not very good with strangers but he's not a bad person. Don't worry about it okay? "Jinyoung told gently. He saw the boy sink into the pillows and adjusted the covers on to him.

" Good night "he whispered to the boy, watching his features relax, drifting off to sleep. There was something about him that told Jinyoung that the boy was special. The beta lay down on the on the other side of the bed, carefully to keep his distance from the damaged omega, sleeping soundly for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy, how have you guys been?. I want to say I'm really happy that you guys liked it and commented on it. Thank you ❤️❤️I'll try my best to not disappoint you all. 
> 
>  
> 
> I'll be out of town for a week so I won't be able to write at all so the next one might take longer than usual so I'm sorry :') "
> 
> Saranghaee <3


	4. Chapter 4

Youngjae woke up under the soft sheets, pain faintly arising from under the bandages. He tried to sit up, using his left uninjured arm to support his weight slowly sitting up but wincing as his throbbing leg pressed against the mattress. The omega raised his head up instead, looking around himself. He was not entirely sure where he was or what he was supposed to do. 

"You're awake?" the voice startling the omega who immediately curled in a defensive way. His head immediately turned to the source, finding a rather short but not too short and new figure inside the room. Youngjae curiously eyed him, not sure who he was.. 

" Jinyoung told me not to go in but I really wanted to see you. Did I wake you up? I'm sorry" the omega said, eagerly making his way to the bed and sitting in front of him   
"I'm Jackson! Markie and I found you."he told the boy, smiling.   
" I'm... Youngjae.." he answered in a low stuttering voice.   
" Are you fine now? Does it hurt? Why were you alone in - "  
" Jackson I told you to wait until he wakes up, do you ever listen? " the beta's voice from the doorframe made both of them turn their heads almost simultaneously. Youngjae saw the brunette beta come inside and smack Jackson's head.   
" I didn't wake him up! He was already awake when I came in" Jackson whined pouting.  
"Why don't you ever listen?"  
"You're not my mom"  
Youngjae watched the duo bicker, not quite sure what he was supposed to do. It didn't last long, ended up with Jackson making faces while Jinyoung sighed out loud, that's just how most of their bickering ended. 

"Youngjae, Jackson and I will help you take a bath okay? I asked Namjoon and he said it's okay to wash the wounds since they're not infected . You can tell me if you need anything." Jinyoung said to Youngjae, keeping his voice low as to not make the omega overwhelmed, Jackson was enough to do that, not that he meant any harm that was just how Jackson was.

Youngjae blinked his eyes, why was he asking him that. Omegas aren't asked they're told what to do. He nervously gulped  
"It's okay you can talk you now. You don't have to be scared" Jackson spoke up, smiling up at the other. Youngjae had never seen an omega this out spoken in his life but then again there wasn't much he had seen anyway. He stared down at his hands, thinking whether he should say something or not before finally picking up the courage to speak up

"That..thing...i ate.. " the word was a whisper , barely noticeable in the omega's small voice but it caught their attention.  
"huh?"Jackson responded, tilting his head to the side, telling him to say it again.   
" The.. thing you... gave me to eat... Can I... have it again"  
"Cereal?" Jinyoung questioned, and the omega nodded subtly  
"Of course you can have it!" Jackson jumped up from the bed,"I'll get it for you!"

 

The bath was probably the best one Youngjae had ever taken, now he sat on the mattress wearing a soft fluffy bathrobe while the hyper omega rummaged through the closet.   
"I think this will fit you right" he turned back, holding a baby pink turtleneck in his hands   
"You should wear a tights with it, jeans will not be uncomfortable with those wounds" Jackson continued taking out a pair of black tights and handing them to him. Youngjae took it, cautiously sliding them on his legs, the stretchable fabric grazing the bandages ever so slightly. On the side table was the empty bowl of the cereal he had finished eating. It was warm and sweet, better than anything he had eaten over the span of years. The memory of the sweet flavors was hazy, only times he got to eat them was when one of his siblings sneaked a few berries with the leftovers for him. 

"I told you can talk if you want. You don't have to wait for permission or anything okay? If you want something or don't like something say it." Jackson said slowly, looking at the omega who stared back at him.  
"Thank you... for the cereal" Youngjae responded, yes he was grateful. It was the first time he was treated with this much kindness and generosity, like he was someone they all knew and cared for. But he knew better than to believe it. He knew he couldn't stay here. There was no way, why would they want him here anyway.

"it's was no big deal Youngjae ah!. Come on Yugyeom wants to meet you too!" Jackson smiled, taking along outside in the lounge.

 

"What do you mean Jaebum is doing it on purpose?" Jinyoung asked Mark, genuinely surprised to hear it from the elder. If it was Mark, the beta was sure that the claim wasn't put forward thoughtlessly but he wasn't sure what the alpha meant from his statement.   
" Didn't you see his behavior around that omega? Or how he relentlessly rejects being around him."   
"So what do you mean?"   
"I think that omega is his mate" he stated,   
"What?"   
"You heard me. He's always been hostile towards the subject and from the way he's been acting I think that's what it is" Mark reasoned   
"But we can't be sure right?" Jinyoung argued   
"I don't know about you but I'm sure that's what it is."   
"How are you so sure?"   
"Instinct"   
Jinyoung clicked his tongue at the cocky alpha. Mark was full of himself and to make it worse he was right almost all of the times too.   
"Either way he needs to get his shit together or it won't be good" Jinyoung said, "let's go inside it's cold" 

 

They all sat for lunch together and Youngjae noticed a lot of things about the pack. There was one mated couple, Mark, the alpha who found him along with his mate who was Jackson. Jinyoung was the only beta and the youngest of them, Yugyeom was yet to be presented, but he was most likely to be an omega like him and.. That alpha.. The head alpha. 

Youngjae was not sure what it was but something about that alpha really intrigued him. The icy cold glares that he gave as they're eyes met when Jackson brought him out of the room was enough proof for him to know his place. But for the fraction of a second that their eyes met, Youngjae felt a sharp shiver run down his spine. The alpha wasn't there for lunch, for which a part of Youngjae was grateful, but their was the other half that longed to know where the alpha was. Youngjae quickly shrugged off the thought. It was more than enough that he was allowed to stay there. He told himself to enjoy while it lasted. 

Maybe if I'm good... Is there a chance they'll let me stay? 

The thought was probably absurd but he was scared.. Scared of how much he wanted it. 

 

Of course not. Why would they want someone as disgusting and useless as me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! How are you all doing?. I'm so sorry I know it's a late update but now most of them will. Sorry :((  
> I started college and it's been stressful since I had no idea what I wanted to do and I switched from all science to law and psychology. 
> 
> Anyway thank you so much for reading I love you guys. ❤️❤️  
> If there's anything you want to suggest or anything to improve my writing style or about the story progress you're welcome to tell me in the comments. 
> 
> Have an amazing week. Saranghaee ❤️❤️


	5. Chapter 5

"Jimin ah, aren't you going to the studio today?" Jin asked, clearing the table of the leftovers from breakfast. Namjoon and Yoongi left early and the kids were playing in the lounge. Jimin made his way to the kitchen, helping his hyung out with the work.  
"I quit my job Hyung" he answered softly.  
Jin turned towards the younger, shocked at the sudden announcement.  
"What?.. Why? Why didn't you tell me Minnie you loved this job. Did you talk to Yoongi about it?" Jin asked, baffled by this drastic decision that his younger brother . Jimin nodded  
"I told him, hyung. He said that it's okay if I don't want to. He won't force me"  
"But it's your dream Jiminie, why don't you want to continue? " Jin knew his brother, he knew how important it was to him from the very start.  
"Hyung I'm so scared,.. I can't... I just keep thinking about Hoseok what if something happens when I am not here.. I.. I'll never be able to... Yoongi would never... I won't be able to live hyung" Jimin broke down in a mess of sobs and tears and Jin almost immediately went to his side, patting his back to comfort the sobbing  
"don't cry Minnie, nothing will happen. Namjoon told me that Hoseok will be fine, there cases where children with this condition grow up to be just fine."   
" He's lying " Jimin thought but he did not voice it out. He knew both Yoongi and Namjoon were lying but he perfectly understood why.  
"I'm sorry hyung, but I just can't anymore" he whimpered,  
"It's okay Minnie, you can stop for now if you want you can always continue once Hoseok is a little older" Seokjin said smiling and Jimin nodded. It broke Jimin to lie to his hyung but they'd rather have Seokjin in oblivion than having him do something awful to himself . It was for the best.

 

 

In the end, Youngjae ended up being more comfortable with the new pack then he'd like to admit. He felt so much at home here and got closer to everyone in the house in matter of few days, well almost everyone. They all took so much care of him and for once in his life, Youngjae felt like he was genuinely cared for. Ever since he came to the house, he learned so many new things. Like cereal wasn't the only delicious food that was there. Jinyoung gave him something absolutely heavenly, something he called 'pasta'. It was soft and saucy with a spicy taste that left it just right, tingling into Youngjae's tongue. It was a whole new experience to him as the most he ever got to eat was bread and broth or maybe milk when he was in heat. Jackson made it his self assigned obligation to get as many food items for him as possible. The omega brought him a lot of snacks and made sure he ate proper meals. 

Youngjae came into the kitchen, holding the bowl. Yes, so far cereal was his favorite meal in breakfast. Jinyoung told him to get some for himself anytime he wanted though 'it's in top of the left shelf' he had said, so Youngjae decided to not wake the beta up right away and take it himself. 

He reached his arm out, leaning on his toes while trying to push himself up from the counter, to reach the box which was higher than his reach, almost forgetting about the yet to be healed wound on his leg. He winced, losing his balance instantly as the pain came shooting up his veins making him slip from the impact but an arm caught him before he fell, pulling him closer by his waist and his back came in contact with something firm yet warn.   
"What do you think you're trying to do?" the voice reached his ear, making Youngjae turn his head gasping when he found a face so close to his. It was the alpha... that alpha. Their faces so close, Youngjae could count the eyelashes on the alpha's eyes, his gaze peircing through Youngjae's soul, making it harder to breathe. On instinct Youngjae tried to move but the arm gripped his waist tighter.  
"Do you want to get hurt?" Jaebum asked and the younger stopped trying to move. Jaebum put him back on his feet, helping him regain his balance.

"What were you doing?" the alpha questioned again making Youngjae gulp, stepping back a little not really managing to get a word out of his mouth. Although he knew he wasn't doing anything wrong, Youngjae felt extremely anxious especially in front of the alpha   
"I... the box... I.. was getting... that" he stuttered out, pointing at the shelf he was trying to reach. 

Jaebum sighed stepping closer once again, trapping the timid boy, who immediately retreated closing his eyes and almost flinching.

'will he hit me?' 

Even through his eyes closed, Youngjae could tell that the body was close to his, he slowly collected the courage to open his eyes and saw the broad figure leaning over him. For a moment Youngjae stopped breathing, staring at the alpha who was so close to him again . He was more handsome than Youngjae would like to admit. Sharp feline eyes, a prominent jawline with a nose just right. To make his point, Youngjae did not even realize how long he had been admiring the face so close to his until the alpha stepped back and put the the cereal box on the counter. 

"There, don't go around doing stupid things. If you're trying to get hurt on purpose to stay here longer it's not going to work" Jaebum said, making his way out of the kitchen, before the young omega could register all that happened. For the while he confused between wanting to thank the alpha for the help or trying to explain himself or maybe not do either. He settled for the last not wanting to test his boundaries. His heart still beating loudly, cheeks feeling warmer than before as he poured the cereal into the bowl. 

'What is this? Why am I... feeling this way?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the comments. I love you all. I try to get time to write but to be honest It's all just so hard right now :'). 
> 
> STREAM LULLABY!! I love the new album. What's your favorite song from Present :You?
> 
> Thank you so much for reading. The story is a bit static right now but it'll get moving soon
> 
> Until the next. Have a great week!! ❤️❤️


	6. Chapter 6

Mark~"

" Yeah? "the alpha answered, watching Jackson crossing the his arms standing across the table and jumping to sit in the blonde 's lap as if it was the most natural thing to do, not bothered at all by the fact that Mark was a little bit engrossed in what he was doing on the laptop.  
"What are you doing?" Jackson asked, adjusting himself on the latter's lap, so that they both faced the laptop, leaning back on the elders chest  
"Just looking into some online course"  
"Why?" the omega asked, tilting his head curiously  
"For Youngjae, he should know how to read and write. Jinyoung asked him and he wants to do it" Mark explained, nuzzling the back of his head.  
"Really? That's great" Jackson smiled, turning his head to look at Mark's face.  
"I'm happy he's adjusting better here. Also I asked Namjoon to visit you know to check him up. It's been two weeks" Mark sighed, nodding to him, pressing a kiss to Jackson's nose, before getting back to what he was doing but it wasn't long before his omega started demanding again.  
"Mark~ let's go eat ice cream. Youngjae has never had ice cream before" It was certainly clear to the alpha that Youngjae was just an excuse because his mate wanted ice cream. Of course Jackson did not wait for his response and called Youngjae asking him to come with them to have ice cream. The young omega was baffled like he usually gets whenever he's asked something but it was Jackson we were talking about so, yes he had his way.

"Mark, Youngjae wants to eat ice cream. Let's go get some. Yugyeomie will come along too." Mark groaned, sinking back into the couch.  
"Take Jaebum with you, I'm really tired" the blonde complained.  
"You're always tired" Jackson frowned, sticking his tongue out at him  
"We'll eat without you and won't get you one either" he declared, before turning around and leaving. Mark chuckled slightly at Jackson's antics, as the cute omega huffed and pouted. Yes he was whipped. 

 

Youngjae was gaped around when they reached the ice cream parlor. His big doe eyes curiously observed everything around. If anything, Youngjae was a fast learner. He was excited about having 'ice cream' since Jackson described it as 'the best thing that has happened to the earth'. 

"Ah I got two cups, Jaebum take Youngjae and get a table. Yugyeom and I will get ours and come there" Jackson said, gently pushing Youngjae to follow the alpha while handing him the ice cream. Youngjae hesitated before taking a step behind the alpha. Fortunately they found a table quickly and sat down. Much to Jaebum's surprise, the omega sat beside him, because after the cereal incident the young omega avoided contact with him as much as he could. They sat together and Jaebum watched with amusement (not that he'd ever admit) as the younger's eyes lit up looking at the treat in his hand. The omega tried sniffing it slightly before taking a spoonful in his mouth. Jackson was right. It was the best sweet thing Youngjae had ever had. Smooth, sweet and cold on his tongue with a familiar pleasant smell too.  
"It's so good. What is it?" he enthusiastically asked the alpha, smiling.  
"Vanilla ice cream and strawberry" Jaebum told him, shocked to see how ecstatic the younger was with just an ice cream. Sometimes it made Jaebum wonder where the boy had been living before Mark and Jackson found him. Who kept him in confines and made him this oblivious about his own surroundings. His train of thought was interrupted when he felt a warm breath on his neck. The alpha stiffened , eyes open wide in shock as Youngjae was nuzzling in his neck, sniffing slowly, nose buried in his neck. Heat coursed through his neck and cheeks as the younger pulled back.  
"Alpha smells like vanilla ice cream and strawberry!" Youngjae declared, proud of what he discovered, giving him a smile before getting back to scooping his ice cream. 

To say Jaebum was shocked would be an understatement. He blinked trying to process in his head what just happened when Yugyeom and Jackson came to them.  
"Jackson hyung it's so good!!" Youngjae told him too once they reached the table, smiling as bright as the sun itself. It made Jackson smile too, gently reaching to ruffle his hair.  
"I told you didn't I?" he said and the younger nodded hastily taking another spoon. 

"Did something happen Jaebum?" Jackson asked, sitting across from him.  
"Uh..No. Nothing" he answered, still blushing from what happened 

'get a grip Im Jaebum' 

(just to clear it up, Youngjae isn't being forward or anything. From where he's been for all his life he hasn't seen much things so he basically works more on instinct so when he noticed the similar scents so he just did that )

 

Taehyung sat with his legs crossed on the stool at the corner, amusingly watching the chaos unfold while bringing the vessel to his his blood red lips, sipping it slowly.  
"What the fuck do you mean he ran away? You lost the fucking subject!" the voice screamed behind his back. The yelling didn't stop and Taehyung knew it wasn't going to for a while. 

 

"Don't you know what's all the noise about " a new voice came up, muffled as the guy yawned in between. Taehyung shifted his gaze up, a slight smirk making its way to his lips.  
"Shouldn't you know it better than me Minho?" the said boy frowned not really understanding his words.  
"I prefer to keep my hands off of the shitty works" he said calmly, eyes casting back down on the vessel.  
"You have something to do with the missing subject don't you?" Minho asked, staring dead in to the vampire's eyes which were know darkened, lips curled in a sly smile.  
"What made you think that. What would I want from that poor creature anyway?" Taehyung answered 

"He is of great value. You of all people should know that" Minho simply stated,  
"Nevertheless I'm just here to tell you that whatever game you're playing is not going to work. One way or another, Choi Youngjae will be ours." the boy said before leaving. Taehyung smiled to himself 

'Humans sure are amusing '

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wah I made it pass the first month of college and I'm still alive :')
> 
> Thank you so much to all of you who commented. It really gets me going and makes my day. If there is anything that you think I should do to change or improve the way I write feel free to tell me in the comments. Well the story finally moving forward! Though I just added this little scene but did it add some curiouslity to the situation? Hehehe. Also I have my tests going on this week so if the next update takes a bit too long I'm sorry :-:  
> Have a great week and take care. 
> 
> Thank you Saranghaee ❤️❤️


	7. Chapter 7

Jimin held his son's hand with one and carried the grocery in his other hand. When he was leaving, Hoseok insisted on coming along since Jungkook had went with Namjoon and Seokjin was busy with some chores. His brother told him to take Hoseok because apparently he always went grocery shopping with Jin and really enjoyed it.  
"Eomma look! Flowers!!" the boy exclaimed, another thing he loved was flowers just like his uncle. When Jimin thought about it he realized that Hoseok was in so many ways like Seokjin.  
"Yeah honey, they are really pretty" Jimin answered going back to checking the stuff in the grocery bag. He didn't notice when Hoseok let go of his hand. When he did, Jimin was instantly panicked.   
"Hoseok!" he called out frantically looking around when he felt someone tug at his pants from the back   
"Here Eomma!" The boy smiled showing him the flowers he had been pointing at earlier in his small hands.   
Jimin bent down embracing the boy.   
"You scared eomma Hoseokie!" he pulled back, gently patting the boy's head.   
"How did you get these? They're from across the street right?" he asked.   
"the handsome hyung got them for me!!" he told excitedly, Jimin was confused.  
"I'll give them to Jinnie!"Hoseok said and Jimin smiled, getting on his feet and holding his hand again. He looked around once again to see if there was some guy Hoseok was talking about but he saw no one.

 

 

Youngjae dug the fork in his omelet, chugging a piece in his mouth. He learned how to use it and was glad he could do it on his own now. All of them sat together for breakfast, it was like that everyday. Jaebum sat on the opposite side, watching the omega eat his omelet. His eyes traveled down to the the other's neck, covered with a freshly changed bandage from the left side. Something inside him always wrenched seeing. He wanted to know who did this, but they all refrained from asking the omega anything about his past because Jinyoung asked them not to since they should at the very least be this much considerate. 

 

Youngjae looked up, meeting his eyes, immediately smiling. It was always so bright, so beautiful that Jaebum could not stop his heart from skipping a beat, no matter how much he tried to. His eyes immediately averted from the boy's. Youngjae went back to his plate. Once finished, the boy took the plate to the kitchen counter thanking Jinyoung for the good and telling him how good the it was. The beta gently ruffled his fluffy hair smiling at him. Youngjae loved the affection they all showed to him. Even though he was found by the pack not long ago, he knew they all really cared about him. Jackson and Jinyoung pampered him and made sure to take care of him in every way possible. Yugyeom was shy but he really enjoyed the company of the youngest and Mark joined them too, teaching Youngjae video games. Even the leader gave him permission to stay in, although he still did not talk to Youngjae that much but all of this was more than anything Youngjae could ever ask for. Just knowing that that he accepted was enough. 

 

Jaebum sat by himself after breakfast, outside on the last step of the lawn, holding a book in his hand. The elder found a sense of peace in reading and sitting under the sky but for a fact, right now he was not paying any attention to the words embedded on the white paper. His mind was elsewhere   
"Why. are you here hyung?" Jinyoung called making Jaebum turned his head head   
"Jinyoung ah"   
"Why are you sitting out by yourself?" he asked, taking the spot beside the alpha.   
"Jinyoung... I.. What I said that day...I -"  
"it's fine hyung, I know you had a lot on your mind and you did apologize before" Jinyoung stated making the elder inhale  
"I know... I'm still sorry. I didn't want to hurt you like that I... I am a terrible friend ain't I 'Nyoungie" he smiled bitterly  
"I am just like him am I not? I hate him and yet..."   
"NO hyung, you're not. You're not like that. You're not like your father stop thinking like that. You let Youngjae stay and I'm really glad you decided that. Thank you for giving him a chance" Jinyoung said smiling genuinely. 

 

 

Almost an hour after lunch, the doorbell chimed. Youngjae curiosity leaned to see who was there when Jackson walked to the door.  
"Jackie hyung!" an excited shrill voice was heard and the kid jumped in Jackson's arms from the other man's.  
"Hey Kookie!" Jackson said, holding the tiny boy  
"Cookie? Youngjae mumbled to himself.  
They come inside and Youngjae peers at the small boy in Jackson's arm  
" Youngjae ah, this is Namjoon very good friend of mine and his son Jungkook "

" Nice to meet you" Youngjae hesitated before saying in a low voice  
"Hello Youngjae, you seem much better now" Namjoon answered smiling. The omega gave him a quizical look.  
"Ah Namjoon checked you when you were unconscious Youngjae, he's a smart ass doctor" Jackson told him  
"Doctor?"   
"Yeah, he's here to check your wounds"  
"M.. Me?.. No.. I'm fine please don't" the younger omega pleaded, stepping back behind Jackson.  
"Hey it's okay, he's not going to hurt you don't worry okay?" Jackson reassured, holding his hand, the younger boy looked at him desperate and scared.  
"Promise?"  
"Yeah, I promise!" Jackson smiled, squeezing his shoulders a little  
"Come on"

 

Youngjae sat on the bed with his shirt removed, he winced when he felt gloved hands touch his back.   
"I'm sorry, just a minute okay?" Namjoon consoled the young quivering bit   
"the burns are much better" he commented, trying to get rid of the tension the younger was in. As a doctor, Namjoon had seen quite a lot of painful and gruesome wounds, either from patients of accidents or conflicts but looking at the fragile bare boy in front of him brew a strong sense of pity inside him. He could tell the boy was brutally tormented and not for a short time irt time. The wound on his neck was so deep and the muscle and veins could be easily seen from where the chunk of skin was ripped off.

There were a few things he could not put his finger on and contemplated whether he should ask or not. He saw the omega flinch at the sight of the needle when he took out the injection.  
"Don't be scared, it'll only sting a little okay. I'll be gentle" Namjoon said, smiling at him. The boy nodded, squeezing his eyes shut. 

"See it's done" the alpha stated and Youngjae opened his eyes.   
"It wasn't that bad now was it?" the doctor asked, rubbing the cotton wool on his arm. Youngjae shook his head   
"It's.. not the needle... I don't like how it makes me feel"   
"what does it make you feel?"   
"I feel... bad and... sick afterwards... and..." Namjoon frowned  
"Well you definitely went to the wrong doctor then. Don't worry it's just a medicine to ease your pain and avoid infection. It won't make you feel bad" he reassured, and Youngjae smiled slightly   
"Thank you, Jackson Hyung's friend" Namjoon chuckled lightly.   
"Just call me Namjoon" he said making the boy nod. 

 

Holding the flowers in his hand, Taehyung brought them up sniffing them smiling softly.   
"I finally found you".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyya Everyone! I apologize for this much delay >_<.  
> Thank you for reading. Please let me know in the comments what you think about it or if you want to suggest any improvements. I hope you like it!! ❤️❤️❤️


	8. Chapter 8

"Gyeommiee " the kid ran straight into his arms as soon as Yugyeom stepped in through the door.  
"Oh Jungkook's here!" Jinyoung said and the kid gave him a toothy grin, coming to hug him too.  
"Nyougie hyung is here!" he squealed and Jinyoung laughed, ruffling the boy's hair before he went on to Yugyeom, dragging him around to play while holding his hand. Jinyoung smiled at the duo playing by themselves. Yugyeom wasn't very comfortable with most people and maybe it seems odd to some but Jinyoung was glad that the younger found a friend in the small boy. Maybe he was getting a piece of his lost childhood this way. 

"Jinyoung ah!" Jackson called him,  
"Why are you standing there? Put the grocery in the kitchen already" Jinyoung pulled out of his thoughts, got the bags in the kitchen and stepped out. A smile formed its way to the beta's lips again when he saw the duo play with Jackson. Yugyeom was giggling lightly and Jinyoung could not help but admire the way he smiled the boy rarely smiled but when he did it was always so vibrant and beautiful.

 

Jinyoung's eyes averted to the door of his room, which opened with a faint creak and Youngjae stepped out followed by Namjoon.   
"Are you okay?" Jinyoung asked and the omega nodded receiving a gentle pat on his head by the older.   
"He seems to be getting better quickly, that's good but..."Namjoon began but trailed off locking eyes with the small omega, his large brown eyes curious and scared  
"... There might be a risk of infection so make sure to change the bandage on your neck daily okay? " he finished and the boy nodded,  
" Thank you " he replied timidly, standing behind Jinyoung. 

 

"Jackson! Come here for a minute" Namjoon called the omega who put Jungkook down from his lap to listen to his friend. Jungkook slowly waddled and seated himself in Yugyeom's lap instead all while his eyes were fixed at the new boy in the room he had never seen before.   
"Kookie, do you want to meet the new hyung?" Jinyoung asked noticing the inquisitive eyes of the boy.   
Jungkook nodded excitedly, extending his hand.   
"Kookie shake hand" he squealed and Jinyoung ruffled his head   
"This is Youngjae hyung, he's a new part of our pack. Youngjae ah, this Jungkook," Youngjae stared at the small boy as he smiled, making two front teeth of his visible making him look much like a baby bunny. Youngjae took his tiny hand. It certainly was after a long time that he held a hand this tiny.  
"Younjae hyung" Jungkook pointed at him and then moved his finger to point at himself "Kookie!" he squealed again  
"Umhmm, nice... to meet you" The omega said in a light voice. The young boy extended his arms towards him him while a toothy grin pasted on his adorable little face.   
"He likes you Youngjae, he's asking you to hold him " Jinyoung said and the omega opened his arms letting the child hug him. It made him smile for once it wasn't forced, it wasn't for someone. It was real. 

 

 

"What do you want ? I don't have any money okay"

"Jackson I'm not asking you for money" Namjoon rolled his eyes at his friend.   
"Ya I was just kidding, what is it?" the omega asked, staring at Namjoon  
"Where did you find Youngjae?"   
"I told you before Mark and I found him in the mountains"   
"Did you guys ask how ended up there?" the alpha asked and Jackson shook his head   
" He looked so scared already so we didn't ask. He seemed pretty clueless about so many things so I assumed he was from some forest tribe."Jackson answered,   
" Why are you asking? "  
" There's something.. Weird. His body isn't just damaged by recent wounds there are old bruises... Like... He's been tortured for a long time. And he said something about the injection making him feel queasy, I suspect he's been injected with wrong drugs and a burn mark, a number branded at his lower back. " Namjoon explained, witnessing how Jackson's expression shifted, horrified by all the possibilities that were stated in front of him. His eyes itched as tears burned at their back.  
" Wh.. How? Why would anyone do that to him? " he murmured  
" I don't know but something seems very wrong. Jackson I think you guys should ask him what happened to him" the alpha suggested and Jackson nodded slightly. It was too much to comprehend and right they were not even entirely sure what had happened to the poor boy.  
Good   
Youngjae was there, so intently listening to a child babble, on barely coherent as he was so young but the small omega listened to him so intently. He was like a child himself and it was just so hard to believe for Jackson. Yes, he knew that the boy was abused but to this extent.  
'Maybe that's why he was so insistent on not letting anyone help him shower' Jackson thought  
It made some sense but it didn't make sense at all. Either way Jackson hopes that it won't be true. It probably was but he still hoped it won't be.   
"I'll talk to Mark and Jinyoung about it" He said and Namjoon nodded 

" I'll get going then Jin is probably waiting for us. Come on Kookie, gotta go home" Namjoon called him and the boy got off of Youngjae and ran into his dads arms   
"Bye bye Nyoung hyun Youngjae Hyun, Gyeomie" Jungkook waved, and they all waved back, seeing them both off.

"Jackson hyung will we watch today?" Youngjae asked as they went inside. It was Saturday and they watched a movie together last Saturday. He really loved it   
"If you want watch it we will. What movie do you want to watch?" the older omega asked softly,   
"Aladdin!!!" Youngjae squealed   
Jinyoung chuckled at his response and could not help ruffling the young omega's hair.   
"Alladin isn't the only movie Youngjae., we have a lot of that you can choose from" the beta told him and he nodded. 

 

Jinyoung went on to prepare for the dinner with Youngjae sitting beside the counter watching him intently. Youngjae was observant and a fast learner, the beta had noticed it. Usually Yugyeom would help him too but lately the boy spent more often than not his day secluded in his room. Jinyoung had noticed him suddenly avoiding everyone. It happened once before too, maybe he was having nightmares again. Whatever it was, he had talk to the maknae. It made the beta worried.   
"Hyung it smells" Youngjae said, scrunching his nose, only then Jinyoung noticed that the pan was burning   
"Ah I'm sorry, it burned" the beta said, taking it off the flame and discarding the contents of the pan. In the meantime he hears the door bell ring  
"Ah its probably Jaebum and Mark, can you open the door Youngjae?" Jinyoung asked and the omega nodded fervently, rushing to open the door.   
"Welcome back! Mark hyung and... Um alpha " the omega greeted, receiving a pat on his head  
"Thank you Youngjae" Mark answered, offering him a smile while Jaebum nodded at him slightly, walking past him.  
Youngjae went back to the kitchen. 

"It's more quiet than usual which reminds me where's Jackson?" Mark chuckled   
"Ah he's in the room. I guess he didn't feel well suddenly. Go check on him." Jinyoung told Mark and the alpha nodded before leaving immediately to check on his mate. 

"Jinyoung hyung?".the beta heard the younger call him.   
"Hmm"   
"Why does alpha dislike me?" Jinyoung was shocked by the sudden question.  
"Jaebum hyung doesn't dislike you Youngjae he's just.. Well he sometimes struggles to express himself and has a hard time accepting any new person or feeling. Do you get it?"  
The boy nodded, Youngjae was relieved to hear that, for some reason the fact that the alpha might hate him... the thought had hurt   
"So he doesn't hate me?" the omega asked, looking at Jinyoung seriously concerned by the fact.  
"What? Of course not. Jaebum is totally fine with you staying Don't worry about it. Besides there's no way anyone can hate our Youngjae" the omega giggled as Jinyoung poked his cheek.   
"I'll go call Yugyeom and then we can have dinner and watch the movie okay? " the beta Said making the younger nod immediately 

 

 

Mark walked in his room to find a blanket cocoon in the center of the bed. A smile formed at his lips but soon faded when heard sniffles from it. He sat on the bed, pulling the bundle of blankets and his mate in his arms before gently lifting it to see the younger's face. Jackson stared up at him with teary eyes.   
"Markie" he whimpered   
"Hey its okay, what's wrong? Did something happen while I was gone" the alpha asked, his voice laced with worry.   
Jackson shook his, sitting up and hugging his mate. Mark moved his arms around the other, slowly stroking the omega's blonde locks with one hand and rubbing his back with the other.   
"Hmm then why are you crying?" he asked   
"I'm just sad" the blonde muttered, burying his face into the alpha's shoulder. Mark didn't ask any questions, just held him tightly, shifting their positions so that they could lay down with Jackson snuggled to his side.   
"I miss mom" he whispered, so lightly that Mark's ears barely caught it  
"Hmm why didn't you tell me baby? We can go visit her tomorrow how about that?" he asked softly.   
Jackson nodded and they both went silent. Mark didn't mind it. These moments were rare, usually Jackson would not be the one to seek comfort so much. He ways mostly so hyper and happy and Mark loved it but when the usually headstrong omega chose to let himself be vulnerable. Mark was always their to provide with the love and comfort he needed. He pressed a kiss to the blonde's hair. 

"Mark?" Jackson spoke after a few minutes, breaking the comfortable silence   
"Hmm"   
"The day we found Youngjae... You said... You said that it could cause problems if... He was a part of any other..."   
"Yeah, I said that. Honestly I was a little worried if it could cause some conflict you know" Mark replied,  
"We... We won't abandon him right?... No matter what happens we won't... Right?" Jackson asked, raising his head to stare at the alpha directly, tears evident in his eyes as he desperately waited for a response, a reassurance.  
"Of course not baby. We won't abandon him. Is that what you were worried about?" he asked, cupping his cheek and wiping the tears that managed to roll down his cheek despite Jackson trying to keep them in.  
The younger nodded, resting back against Mark, burying his face.  
" We won't abandon Youngjae I promise okay? "  
" Hmm" the younger sniffles, relaxing against his alpha.

 

Jinyoung wasn't expecting to see a mess the first thing when he opened the door to Yugyeom's room, if anything the maknae's room was rarely a mess. He walked in to see a pile of pills scattered over the floor and he felt his blood run cold.  
"Yugyeom?" he called slowly, almost choking the name out, praying internally that it wasn't what he was thinking it was. He saw the bathroom door was open and immediately rushed only to see the young boy lying unconscious on the floor.  
"Yugyeom!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone! 💚  
> Yes I'm not dead😂❤️❤️  
> I'm really sorry this one took me so long, I always end up taking too long.   
> Anyway I wanted thank you all, for your comments they really encouraged me ❤️❤️❤️  
> Happy new year to you all in advance I hope you all have a great year ahead.  
> Love you all.


	9. Chapter 9

Jaebum saw Youngjae sittting on the counter,legs dangling down when Jinyoung walked out of the kitchen. Youngjae was settled in now as if he was always a part of the pack. He approached the young omega who was very diligently making faces at a cucumber, scrunching his nose and keeping it as far on the counter from himself as he could. He cleared his throat in an attempt to finally say what he wanted turned his head to him. The younger stared at   
"Do you need anything alpha?" he asked, voice soft yet cautious. Jaebum could tell that even after a month of staying here, Youngjae was scared of him. Jaebum didn't like it but 

"No.. I don't.. need anything from you" it came out, far more austere than he had intended it to be, making the young boy's face fell in disappointment. Jaebum clenched his teeth, why was it so hard for him to talk to the brunette omega. From the day he came, Jaebum had felt something strong, something he could never register or understand. His scent was thick and heavy yet sweet and mellow,. Like the sweet smell of jasminum that the first spring breeze carries, it agitated him yet calmed him down at the same time. 

The alpha extended his hand, giving an ornament to him, a chain with a triangle pendant as the younger stared at him his eyes wide open. He had seen a similar one in Jinyoung's room and in Mark's neck. Jaebum had been trying to give it for two days, even requested Jinyoung to do it who made a face and told him to do it himself   
"Jinyoung... said I should give to you... It's to welcome you to the pack officially... I told him to give it to you but he said I should do it myself bec-" the alpha was cut short due to the sudden surprise as the younger hugged him, wrapping his arms tightly around Jaebum's torso. 

"Thank you, alpha" he said, pulling back and smiling ear to ear, the sudden surge of happiness and gratitude that flooded through him left hues of pink in his cheeks. It made Jaebum's heart skip a beat, heat traveling up his neck and ears as well  
"You can call me like you call others you know... Just call me hyung or something.." Jaebum grumbled, turning his gaze to the side  
"Yes, Jaebummie hyung!" he answered, and protest for the nickname died on Jaebum's tongue when he heard the younger giggle.  
"Why-"   
"Jaebum!!"the loud and worrisome shriek interrupted the duo, who were startled. Jaebum ran to Yugyeom's room without wasting a moment only to find Jinyoung sitting on the floor with Yugyeom's head on his lap. The beta was crying, continuous sobs erupted from his chest.   
" He's not waking up, Jaebum.. He isn't... " he stuttered over his sobs, while holding the smaller boy with shaking hands. Jaebum kneeled down, holding the boy's wrist. The pulse was weak.  
"we have to take him to the hospital" He said, taking the boy from Jinyoung's arms, who reluctantly let go of him.   
Jaebum took the boy outside, seeing Mark standing there.  
"What happened?" the blonde asked, utterly shocked  
"We have to take him to the hospital" Jaebum stated and he nodded  
"I'll-"  
"No, stay here with Jackson and Youngjae, Jinyoung and I will take him." the leader said, and Mark was almost going to argue but didn't. He had to stay with Jackson, of course they could not leave him alone.

 

Jinyoung felt suffocated sitting in the waiting area. Each passing minute stretched like never-ending hours of helpless waiting , his chest felt heavy and breath came out in hiccups. How did he not notice it earlier? Why didn't he talk to Yugyeom first before doing anything else? The boy had been suffering by himself and every fiber in the beta's body ached at that thought. Another hiccup escaped his mouth as he felt a hand on his shoulder   
"I know you're worried Jinyoung, he'll be fine dont-"  
"What if he's not" the brunette intervened, choking words voicing his deepest fear  
"What is he doesn't hyung...I.." Jaebum wrapped an arm around him, patting his arm lightly   
"It's okay. Yugyeom will be fine I know it okay. You have to pull yourself together Jinyoung ah, for our Gyeomie" He said, Jinyoung took in a breath and nodded

"Are you Im Yugyeom's guardian?"  
"Yes" Jinyoung stood up, as soon as the doctor asked, she was a beta like him  
"He overdosed on heat suppressing medication but don't worry vitals seem fine now and body temperature is back to normal. You can go see him He will wake up in some time " she said,  
"We'll keep him under observation for the night if everything is fine he can leave tomorrow"  
"Thank you" Jaebum said

 

 

Kim Taehyung was a menace. He knew it. The vampire was a mystery, tangled and twisted in the most weird ways yet Minho came to be acquainted with him. Maybe it was the desperate need of comfort that led him or maybe it was just another manipulative way of the vampire to get what he wanted , he wasn't sure now

The sudden force of the kick made him fall on to his knees, groaning in pain.   
"You lost the subject? How disappointing" another hit made to him, making him fall to the ground. He felt a trail of blood from his nose, leaving a metallic stench.  
"Tsk" a hand came down to his face, fingers trailing over his cheeks pulling his chin up making him look up and lock eyes with a familiar face, a face that was comfort and reassurance but the eyes that stared back at him were cold and obscure  
"Minho you know how much I love you, don't you?" he murmured,  
"You know why we are all doing this how much this means to you, to me and to the others don't you?"  
"Yes"  
"Good" he stroked Minho's hair, affectionately running his fingers through it.   
"Don't disappoint me again"  
"Yes Jin Ki hyung"

Taehyung watched the boy exit through the door, he could smell the blood from across the wall. Minho left, stopping momentarily to glare at him. The vampire let out a humorless chuckle.   
"Stupid idiot"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy guys!  
> I know it's a short chapter but Yugyeom's fine! I thought I won't leave you guys in anticipation xD  
> Anyways I was thinking maybe I'll make individual one or two chaptered back stories for characters. Should I?  
> I'll be adding tags and characters as it progresses. Thank you all for the support. I really appreciate it.   
> Do tell me what you think in the comments.   
> A great big thank you to @youngjaeismysunshine for helping me with Youngjae's scent for the story ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️


	10. Chapter 10

The last situation that Mark ever wanted to be in was right now He was worried about Yugyeom and contemplated whether he should call Jaebum or just to wait a little more. To make matters worse, Jackson was mad at him. Very mad at him   
The omega was yelling at him constantly for not waking him up when so much had happened. And Youngjae, he was crying for almost an hour now as Jackson hugged him while simultaneously blaming Mark for not telling him earlier  
"Jack-  
" Don't talk to me "  
" But-'  
"Ah Youngjae, it's okay, here drink water" he interceded, completely ignoring his alpha and giving all the attention to Youngjae, pretending he was the only one in the room. Mark let out a sigh, knowing that Jackson won't listen to him.   
When the door clicked open, Youngjae beat them at running to it. The familiarity of the scent of strawberries made him feel at ease, knowing that the alpha was here.   
"Hyung" he called and Jaebum looked at his wet eyes, feeling his heart squeeze lightly. He gently brushed a hand on the younger's head.  
"Yugyeom is fine don't worry. Jinyoung is gonna stay with him they'll be back tomorrow" he told and Mark let out a sigh of relief   
"Don't cry" Jaebum whispered, still patting the young omega's head as he let out another sniffle   
"Thank God" Jackson said, smiling softly at the pair. He knew Jaebum was hostile towards the new addition to their family but maybe things were all getting better now.   
"Well now that it's sort of fine. Let's watch the movie!" Jackson said, lighting up the dark drift that had surrounded the house for a while. They fixed themselves in the lounge and Mark was left pleasantly surprised when his angry little omega nestled himself in his lap after playing the DVD  
" Don't be so glad I'm still mad at you" Jackson muttered, resting his head back on the elder's shoulder. Mark pressed a kiss to his head. He wouldn't have it any other way. 

 

"I'm sorry but I'm afraid that's all we can do"  
The words struck Jimin like knives, even when I part of him knew the severity of his son's situation, hearing the words out loud directly was the final edge.

"So... You can't.. do anything? Is... that what you are saying? " Jimin asked, heart wrenching at the countless thoughts that vibrated in his head, stabbing and killing every last ounce of hope that had him going   
What now? What was he going to tell Seokjin? What would Yoongi say? How was he going to live now?

" I'm sorry" the doctor said, patting his shoulder. Jimin looked over through the glass, Hoseok sitting in the waiting chair cluelessly playing with the buttons on his coat. Jimin wanted to cry and scream, yell at his doctor, the hospital his fate,but not a single sound of despair left his mouth. He walked out of the office  
"Eomma!" He heard the call as the boy smiled just as bright as he always did, reaching out to him. Jimin forced back a smile kneeling down to him, kissing his forehead   
"Hey Hobi, did you wait too long? I'm sorry sweetheart" Hoseok shook his head and Jimin pressed another kiss to his head hugging the boy tightly, barely holding back his tears.  
"Is Eomma sad?"Jimin pulled away cupping the boy's small face in his hands  
" Eomma loves you Hoseokie"he didn't notice the tear that managed to fall from his eye until Hoseok's small finger wiped it from his cheek  
"Hobi loves eomma too! Thiis much" he said back, extending his arms as far as he could. Jimin smiled softly. 

"Come on let's go home"

 

 

Jinyoung was watching in anticipation as Yugyeom squirmed a little, eyes fluttering open. The beta sucked in a breath  
"Yugyeom"  
"Hyung..." the younger boy blinked, eyes moving around him. The brunette smiled moving his chair closer, cautiously moving his hand to the younger's head, gently stroking his hair  
"I'm here, Gyeom ah, hyung is here" Jinyoung said, the younger averted his eyes, going back at staring the whole ceiling  
"I'm sorry hyung" it came out meek, a mere whisper that Jinyoung's ear barely caught. His heart squeezed at the younger's weak voice. He sounded distraught, he was probably terrified. It made the beta angry at himself.   
Soft sobs left Yugyeom,   
"I'm sorry hyung... I... I'm sorry.." he sniffed,   
"Shh it's okay I'm not mad at you Yugyeom. You're fine now that's all that matters" he answered.  
"Rest for now, we can talk about it later okay?" he kissed the younger's forehead.  
Yugyeom let out a little sniffle before relaxing against the softness of the mattress and his hyung's touch  
"You're going to be fine Yugyeom ah, I promise" there was something about the words that made him believe it. It didn't matter now, the fear did not matter. Jinyoung was here for now.

 

Jimin sat on the bench, eyes fixed on Hoseok as the boy sat in the sand box, his favorite place in the park. He wanted to stop by the park before going home and Jimin just couldn't bring himself to say no

"You have a beautiful child" a voice said out of no where. He turned to his side seeing a man sitting next to him. Jimin did not notice when he came and sat next to him. Who was he and how did he know?   
"It's unfortunate how fate turns out isn't it?" The omega felt his throat dry up. Why was he suddenly so overwhelmed. Like this presence was too much to handle. He could sense a strange, still unable to put a finger on it though. 

"Who are you?" Jimin asked keeping his voice as intact as he he but couldn't shake off the light tremor present in it   
The man smiled exquisitely and the one thing that   
"Me? I'm just a passerby. The name is Kim Taehyung " he answered smoothly 

Jimin's instinct told him was that he should leave. He stood up, walking towards the sandbox but stopped mid way when the man spoke again. 

"I can help you Park Jimin." the voice called out, making Jimin's eyes go wide. He turned to look at him.

"I can save your son"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!   
> I hope y'all are doing good. 
> 
> Okay so I'm really sorry about this but I won't be updating this story for some time but I promise I won't be abandoning it just for a few months.   
> A lot has been going on lately and I had a brain stroke as well and there are gonna be exams and so much more too. I apologize to everyone sorry guys.  
>  This chapter is a little crappily written so I'll try and edit it too :-:  
> I probably won't because screw my lazy ass😂😭  
> Leave me a comment if you like it or have any suggestions regarding the story or how to improve it. Thank you for reading. ❤️❤️❤️

**Author's Note:**

> I was posting this story before as well but I had to delete it and kinda wrote it again. So of anyone was reading it before I am really sorry for that. 
> 
> Thank you for reading


End file.
